Be Careful What You Wish For
by chakeroo
Summary: What would happen if Kami interferes with Rei's and Minako's friendship after a misunderstanding? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you would all like it! :D Reviews are very much welcome! :D

It was a bright sunny day and their classes had just ended. Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Minako were waiting for Rei to get off school so they could go the Crown and hang out for a while before going home. It was miracle that Ami agreed to skip the day's study sessions at the shrine.

The four were all talking when Minako saw Rei coming out of the school gates.

'_She's the only person who can do justice with that short skirt. She's so beautiful. If I could just hug her right now.'_ Minako gushed to herself.

She was taken aback when what looks like a blushing lower class girl ran up to the miko bowed and gave the raven haired girl a box of chocolates and flowers. Rei bowed to other girl in appreciation and thanked her. Then the raven haired girl walked towards the group.

"Oooohh… Someone's got competition!" Usagi teased as she poked Minako's sides.

"Wh… What? I… I am not jealous!" exclaimed the other blonde.

"I didn't say you were jealous, I said you have some competition. Caught!" Usagi told the other blonde.

"…"

"Then why are you all flustered?" asked Makoto.

"And you were giving the girl a death glare," Ami continued.

"I… Uhmm… I was doing that?" Minako was now beet red and playing with the hem of shirt while looking at the pavement.

The three nodded as Rei approached them.

"Hey Mina. Are you alright? Why do you look all flustered?" inquired the miko.

The three other girls laughed and this surprised Rei. Minako got too embarassed and ran away from them.

"Hey Mina! Wait!" Rei gave the chocolates and flowers to Usagi and she then tried to catch up with Minako. _'What the hell did I do now?'_ she thought as she ran.

'_Oh Kami! Why did they had to tease me like that and why did I ran away from Rei? It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Ok! Ok! I am jealous. I wish I could give her things like that. Ugh! I am so pathetic!' _thought Minako as she ran as fast as she can towards her apartment.

"Why can't they just confess already? They know that it's ok with us." Usagi asked Ami and Makoto as she ate the chocolates.

"Usa! Why are you eating Rei's chocolates?" shouted Makoto as she noticed that Usagi was half way in eating the chocolates.

"It's not like she would eat it. Besides she gives me all the chocolates that the other girls gave her. She said she didn't like chocolates that much but it was rude not to accept them. She was actually puzzled why people give her gifts for no reason," replied Usagi as she munched on the sweets.

"Well, that's Rei for you. She's too kind to let someone down and too dense to know that someone genuinely likes her and as for Minako, she is the Goddess of Love, so why she is still in denial about her feelings towards Rei still baffles me," Ami said as she sighed.

"Aren't we gonna go after those two?" inquired Makoto.

"Just let them sort it out. Who knows, maybe something will happen and they'll confess everything to each other," Ami waved through the air as she said this.

And the three went to the Crown as the other two chased each other.

After a few minutes of running, Rei has stopped outside Minako's apartment and was panting because of all the running she did.

'_Ugh. I really need to exercise,'_ the miko thought as she went to the elevator and pushed the button for Minako's floor.

Rei then pushed the door bell as she calmed herself outside the blonde's apartment.

The door opened slightly and Minako just peeked, her face was pink.

"Minako, are you alright? Why did you run away back there?" Rei inquired as she tilted her head sideways.

"Actually, I didn't know why I runaway. My feet just ran." Minako couldn't look at the miko.

"Do you want to stay at the shrine? I'll cook anything you want to make you feel better," Rei was still tilting her head.

"I don't know…" Minako trailed off.

"Umm… Mina… Would you please open the door? I'm getting a stiff neck with the head tilting," Rei chuckled.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Sorry! Come in!" the blonde opened the door.

"So are you ok with a sleep over?" Rei asked. _'Please say yes! I don't want to see you like this my Mina. At least make me take care of you tonight.'_

"…"

"I'll let you read my new mangas I bought yesterday."

"Umm… Ok. Come in, I'll just get some of my things then we can go," Minako shyly smiled at the miko.

'_YES!'_ Rei shouted on her mind. She didn't realize she made a fist and thrust it to the air.

Minako looked at the miko quizically, earning a blush from Rei as she realized what she just did.

They ended up just ordering some pizza for dinner after Rei swept the shrine grounds and Minako was now reading some of Rei's manga as the latter brushed the blonde's hair by her fingers.

"Mina? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered the blonde while still reading the manga.

"Why were you giving a death glare to the girl who talked to me earlier?"

"I wasn't giving her a death glare."

"You did."

"I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"Just drop the subject ok? I don't want to talk about it right now," Minako then stood up put the manga on Rei's desk and went to her futon and layed there. Her back was on the miko.

"You didn't have to be rude about it," Rei snapped back.

"Whatever Hino," Minako waved to Rei to go away.

"Fine!'' Rei then went outside her room and went to sit at the top of the shrine's steps.

' _Dammit Minako! I just wanted to help! Why are you acting like this? I wish I know what you're going through so I could help you! I can't freaking understand why you're hot this second then cold the next! I just want to understand you. I want to understand my feelings towards you as well!'_ Rei was massaging her temples as she thought.

'_Shit! I made Rei angry again. She was only trying to help, you baka! Ugh. I can't tell her what's bothering me. I can't read what's going through her head! I wish I would know your side secretly so I can decide if I'll confess or not. Oh Kami! Please help!'_ Minako thought as she hugged Rei's pillow and began to cry.

'_Just give me a break will you! One freaking break!'_ Rei angrily thought as she looked up the sky.

Something in the sky stirred. Dark clouds began to form.

'_Something is not right.'_ Rei stood up and felt something but couldn't grasp what it was. Then suddenly, thunder roared and lightning flashed. Rei heard Minako scream in panic and ran towards her room. The whole shrine was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"Mina? Mina where are you?" Rei panicked as she couldn't see where Minako was in her room.

"Re… Rei!" Minako whimpered. She was huddled up into a ball at a corner of Rei's room.

Lightning flashed and as it illuminated her room, Rei ran to Minako and held her tight.

"I'm here Mina. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Ssshhhh…" Rei comforted the weeping blonde as she trembled. In return, Mina just hugged the raven haired girl with all her might.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you would all like it! :D

Rei stirred as she awoke from her slumber. She was still rubbing her eyes as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. And as she faced the mirror…

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Minako was woken up by someone shouting. She felt that the voice was familiar but it wasn't Rei's so she hurriedly went to the bathroom. And as she faced the other girl, the only thing she could say was,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Both girls looked at each other and they became pale.

Rei didn't see herself at the mirror, she saw Minako's image in it.

The scream was familiar to Minako because it was her voice and when she looked at her clothes, she was wearing the miko's shrine uniform. And she saw herself standing in the bathroom.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME HAPPENED?" they both shouted as they looked at one another.

'_Oh Kami, this cannot be happening. I'm meeting my dad a day after tomorrow! What if I don't get my body back?'_

'_No! No! No! My parents would be visiting me from England in a couple of days. Shit! What the hell happened?'_

Both girls started to panic. Minako, now in Rei's body, began to cry. Rei, now in Minako's body, tried to console the girl.

"Don't cry Mina. We'll think of a way to solve this. Hush now my princess…" consoled Minako.

"…"

"We should ask Ami. Maybe she could think of a solution on our... ummm… predicament," Minako continued as she hugged Rei.

"O-Okay…" whimpered Rei.

Minako then called Ami but didn't give out the details. She just said that it was a matter of life and death for her and Rei. Within half an hour, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru was there.

What the five saw as they got to the top of the shrine steps baffled them.

Minako was sweeping the grounds wearing Rei's shrine clothes and she looked like she was contemplating something and Rei was sitting at the shrine's floor, legs stretched out at the steps as she looked at her lollipop. Rei was wearing a short skirt, a white shirt and chucks.

Rei saw the five first and ran towards them. Minako saw this and put the broom aside and started walking towards the group also.

"Minna! Thank Kami you all came!" exclaimed Rei as she hugged Usagi.

"Thank you for coming," Minako then bowed to the group.

Their jaws dropped and you could hear the wind and saw a roll of hay pass for a few seconds.

"Who the hell are you two and what have you done to my friends?" Usagi stepped back and pointed at the two as she shouted.

"Is this some kind of trick? Because it's way too early to be funny." Haruka was serious. Her hands were on her hips and one of her eyebrows arched up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Makoto face palmed herself.

"Are you two okay?" Ami checked the temperature of the two by feeling both their foreheads.

"Seriously?" was all Michiru could say.

"Just follow us and we'll tell you what happened. Trust us first please." Minako said in a serious tone.

"Oh please! Please!" Rei whimpered and gave a pout as she hugged Usagi's arm.

"Wai… Wha… Huh?" Usagi was perplexed at how Rei was acting. Hino Rei does not pout nor whimper. NEVER. "O – okay…" Usagi was then dragged by Rei inside the shrine.

The other four saw a nerve popped out of Minako's forehead but tried to fight the urge to shout at the retreating forms behind her. She then gestured towards the shrine and the others followed.

After Rei told everything to group, she narrated in a very animated way, as Minako was just sitting there sipping tea, everything was silent again.

"Prove it," was all Makoto could say.

The brunette earned a death glare from Minako and Rei pouted again.

Makoto clutched her stomach and began to laugh. "So it is true after all!"

Everyone was now laughing as Rei and Minako sweatdropped.

"The death glare doesn't suit you very well Mina!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Hino Rei pouts?" Usagi yelled.

"IF YOU GUYS DO NOT WANT TO HELP THEN PLEASE LEAVE THE SHRINE. WE ARE NOT TAKING THIS LIGHTLY." Minako said in a very serious and commanding voice.

Rei was nearly in tears as she held Minako's sleeve.

"Sorry." Both of the blondes reply.

"I don't see any negative energy from you two. It's not a youma. I am afraid I can't help," Ami sighed.

"Are you serious? No! No!" Rei cried. Minako hugged her.

"This is serious minna. I have to meet my dad a day after tomorrow. I can't go as Minako!"

"My parents are coming in a couple of days! I can't go to them like this!

"Then let Minako go as Rei and vice versa," was Michiru's said. "You two live as normal as you can in the body you're in as we figure out the solution," Michiru followed through with the advice.

"That is the best option," Makoto agreed.

"We will help you with everything. The preparations and what not," added Ami.

"Maybe Rei, I mean Minako, now I'm confused…" Usagi said as she was distracted on what to call whom who.

"What she means is, maybe Rei could teach Minako here to act like Rei when she is front of her father. And Minako would do the same. Understand?" Haruka explained.

"Trust each other." Michiru said as she interlaced her fingers on Haruka's.

Rei looked at Minako and the latter nodded.

"I trust you, Mina." Minako said to Rei.

"I trust you too, Rei." Answered the miko.

"Then it's all set. Mako would you please cook something? We will be here until tomorrow," Michiru told the brunette.

"Yes Ma'am!" Makoto saluted and stood up trying to find a piece of paper and pen to write some menu.

"I'll look it up on the internet," Ami said as she pulled her laptop from her bag.

"We will help where ever we can help!" exclaimed Usagi and Haruka.

Minako and Rei sweatdropped.

'_This is going to be a long day. Well at least they're helping us.'_ They both thought.

After hours of searching for a solution, Ami slumped on her chair and put her face down on the table.

"I can't find anything… that makes sense," she muttered.

Minako heard what Ami said and approached her. The blonde then patted the shoulder of the blue haired girl and said, "It's okay Ami. At least you tried to help us. Don't worry, we will find the solution for this." Minako then smiled.

"I should be the one saying that to you, Mina… I mean Rei," Ami answered.

"Why are you so calm about this?" asked Makoto.

"I am freaking out," Minako said flatly.

"You don't look like you're freaking out," said Haruka as she ate some chips while resting on Michiru's lap.

Minako sighed, looked at the napping Rei and said, "Because if I let Minako see that I'm freaking out, she'll get scared. I don't want Mina to get scared." She then proceeded to the blonde and pulled her head to rest on Minako's lap.

"Have you told her… You know…" Michiru inquired.

"Nah. It's not time yet. Besides, I believe there is a reason why we switched bodies of a sudden," Minako was gently stroking Rei's hair. The raven haired girl then turned to her side, facing Minako's stomach and hugged it. Minako blushed.

"Aaawww… That's so sweet," gushed Usagi.

Rei then stirred and woke up. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's sweet?" the blonde inquired.

"The wa… Ooomphf…" Usagi was cut off as Minako put her on a choke hold.

"Ca… Can't… Breathe…" Usagi mouthed on Minako's mouth. Minako then released Usagi from the hold.

"The chips… they're too sweet. Right, Haruka?" Minako then gave a death glare on Haruka. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No. Its cheese flavored chips. Why would they be sweet?" answered the short haired blonde as she put another chip on her mouth and began to chew.

Usagi and Makoto chuckled.

'_Rei in Minako's body is not scary at all. No more death glares for a while,"_ the other five people happily thought.

'_I'll get you Haruka! Just wait! When I get my body back…"_

Rei then tilted her head to side and gave them quizical looks. And as if she remembered something important, she approached Michiru and whispered something. Rei then blushed and hugged Michiru.

"*cough* I think we might have another problem," Michiru said while holding a fist near her mouth.

"What is it?" Minako inquired.

"Minako wants to take a bath."

"So? What's the problem with that?" Minako answered annoyingly as she looked at Michiru.

Haruka snickered, sat up took Rei's hands and made her sit in front of her.

"**This is the problem,**" Haruka then gestured to the miko as if she was car showcase on Wheel of Fortune.

'_Oh Shit! I forgot! She's in my body… She's in? What! Stop thinking about that! She'll… She'll be touching my body…'_ Minako's eye's went wide and her face turned a few shades of red.

Rei then approached the blonde and hugged her. She too was blushing.

'_Then… If I take a bath… Then I'll be able to see hers as well?'_ Minako then began to tremble and Rei felt this. Rei looked at her and said, "Rei-rei… your nose is… bleeding…"

Makoto, Usagi and Haruka couldn't take it and laughed at Minako. Ami blushed while Michiru was snickering.

Minako suddenly stood up, her nose still bleeding and for the first time that day, she showed that she was indeed freaked out.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? I can't take a bath in Minako's body? I can't… touch… her… BODY! That… That would… be ind… indecent!" Minako's hands were all over the place and her face was red, really red. The thought of bathing while in Minako's body was too much, her nose bled more.

"Oh my! I didn't think a miko could be so… hentai!" Haruka teased. Michiru punched Haruka's head and gave her a death glare.

"Sorry," said Haruka as she felt her head for a bump.

Rei stood up and wiped the blood from Minako's face. Rei then whispered, "It's okay Rei. If you don't want me too…"

"No… No… It's okay… It's just… Ugh… Forget it," Minako then stooped low and sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I don't want us to stink while meeting our respective parents," Minako then gave a weary smile.

"Don't worry Rei-rei… I want do anything indecent on your sexy body… yet," whispered Rei in between Minako's neck and ears. She then winked at the blonde and began to skip towards the bathroom.

Minako's eye twitched and her nose bled again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you would all like it! :D

Oh and another thing – Thanks to MKW for correcting my grammar… :D I'm not that fluent in English so I try to review the stories several times before I post them but I guess I didn't notice some of the typographical errors… I'll try to give more details on the next chapters… :D

I also included more dialogues for Makoto and Haruka for sailor-ice… :D

And thanks to sailor-ice, Da Pyro's Love and jedicaro for the reviews! :D

Okay… so I reposted this because I had to edit some parts… :D I know it's a bit confusing but the other girls calls Rei in Minako's body and vice versa.

After a day and a half of trying to find a solution on Rei's and Minako's body switching problem and preparation for the meet up with Rei's father, the miko's room looked like a war zone. Food packets, clothes and books were all over the place.

Rei, now in Minako's body, was really annoyed with Usagi and Haruka as the two were chatting and eating chocolates and were not helping with the cleaning. A huge nerve can be seen popping on her forehead.

Ami was in the kitchen with Makoto as they washed the piled dishes.

"So Mina, are you ready to meet Rei's dad?" Michiru's back faced the miko's and was arranging some of the scattered things in the room.

"Uumm… Not real…" Rei was cut off by Michiru's yelling.

"Haruka and Usa! Get your butt of that futon and help Rei and me!" Michiru's eye twitched as she looked at the two blondes.

"Yes Ma'am!" Haruka suddenly stood up and followed orders while Usagi lazily got up and tried to get some of the scattered food packets and put it in the trash can.

"Sorry Mina. What was that?" Michiru now looked at the raven haired girl as she smiled.

"I'm actually having doubts. I'm really nervous about this," Rei was fidgeting a little bit as she sat on the bed.

"Scoot over princess. You're sitting on my manga," Minako tapped Rei's shoulder so she could scoot over and continued, "Don't worry Mina. You'd do great. Just remember what I said to you, no matter what happens, say no to any of his offers." Minako sat beside Rei looked at her and smiled. Rei then hugged blonde tightly. Michiru smiled as she saw this.

"Hey Haruka and Rei, would you mind helping me with the trash?" Makoto shouted from the kitchen. Ami suddenly entered the miko's room and said, "Don't worry I'll help Michiru. Go and help Mako."

"Okay!" Haruka saluted to Ami and then dragged Rei outside to meet Makoto in the kitchen.

"How many chocolate bars have you eaten?" Minako inquired at the blonde as she started to walk after Haruka stopped dragging her. Haruka was now skipping towards the kitchen. Minako was startled as the blonde suddenly stopped, thrust her hands on Minako's face and said, "SEVEN!"

Minako sweat dropped. Haruka continued to skip and Minako was dragging herself towards the kitchen.

"Oh there you are. Can you help me with this?" Makoto pointed to three big trash bags on the kitchen floor as the other two entered the room.

"Of course! Of course!" Haruka sing songed as she took one of the bags and skipped merrily outside, leaving Makoto puzzled and Minako sweat dropping.

"What's with her?" Makoto asked Minako as she got the other two bags and handed one to the blonde and they began to walk towards the stairs of the shrine. The trash bin was located at the foot of the shrine.

"She ate seven chocolate bars," Minako said flatly. Makoto sweat dropped.

After a minute of walking, Haruka stopped on her tracks, walked backwards towards to where Makoto and Minako were walking and said, "I have a question!" while her back was still facing the two.

"Okay. What is it?" Makoto asked Haruka.

"Rei did took a shower last night right? Right?" Haruka now faced the two and looked at Minako sheepishly. Haruka was walking as she asked Minako excitedly.

Makoto grinned. The brunette knew what the short haired blonde was thinking.

Minako's eye twitched as she stopped walking. A nerve can be seen popping thru her forehead.

"So how was it? Come on! Spill! Was the experience wonderful? Ooooh! Rei is blushing!" Haruka pointed at Minako's face.

The trash bag that Minako was holding flew and landed on the face of Haruka and the blonde fell on her butt. Makoto laughed.

"Hey that wasn't nice! I was just asking!" Haruka was still sitting while she threw the bag on the side. Fortunately, the bag didn't break.

"Oh come on, Rei. Just tell us! We won't tell Mina. Scouts honor!" Makoto gestured to Rei while winking.

"…" Minako sweat dropped. _'I guess I have to tell them. They won't stop until I spill everything anyway.'_

"Well? Come on! Spill!" the two taller girls asked Minako excitedly.

"Fine! I didn't look too much and I… I tried… to be gentle while I was taking the shower…" Minako blushed.

"So you didn't look… much? How can you NOT look? It's Minako's body! Your so called ANGEL! Your sweet sweet Aino Minako! The IDOL! Your very own PRINCESS! The GODDESS OF LOOOOOOVE for crying out loud!" Haruka was surprised. Her face was now close at the miko's face and her hands were on her hips as she shouted.

"Seriously, Rei! That was your chance!" Makoto face palmed herself.

"I… I'm not hentai like you two!" Minako shouted as she smacked Haruka in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Aaawww… Rei… you really do like her that much? Well do you?" Makoto looked at Minako as she helped the short haired blonde to her feet, gave the bag and pushed her towards the stairs of the shrine.

Minako just blushed and hurriedly walked downstairs.

"I guess that a YES then!" Haruka shouted at Minako.

"Fuck you!" Minako shouted without looking at them.

"You could've done _that_last night!" Makoto teased as the two taller girls made their way down the stairs.

Minako shot a death glare at the two, earning a big laugh instead of fear.

"It doesn't work when you're in Mina's body, Rei," Makoto was laughing together with Haruka.

Minako turned her back and hurriedly went down the stairs and threw the trash bag at the bin as she arrived at the foot of the stairs. The two then followed after a minute, threw the bags unto the bin and walked upwards.

"Don't worry Rei. You'll have another chance later! BOW CHIKA WOWOW..." Haruka told Minako as she gestured like she was slapping something low in front of her. Makoto laughed. Minako's eye twitched as she blushed and fought internally not to nose bleed.

A huge angry aura suddenly surrounded Minako and as she looked at the two, they suddenly ran. Minako followed while shouting, "You two will get the wrath of the FIRE for being so HENTAI!"

Back at the shrine as the three went and took the garbage at the foot of the stairs…

"Hey Mina, what does Rei's body look like?" Usagi inquired as she arranged the Rei's bed.

Rei froze.

"Hey Mina! Are you okay? Mercury to Venus! Hello?" Ami said as she waved a hand on the miko's face.

"Oh dear. Mina seemed frozen!" Michiru gasped.

"Hey Mina! Mina! Rei's here! She said she wants to take a bath!" Usagi shouted.

"Wh… I didn't… do anything!" Rei shouted as her face turned deeper shades of red.

Michiru and Usagi laughed as Ami blushed and chuckled.

"We didn't say that you did anything to Rei's body, we asked what she looks like when she's… umm… you know…" Usagi trailed off as she saw a chocolate bar at the desk. She then went to the desk and took it.

"…" Rei began to blush. She played with the hems of her shirt.

"Was it awkward? We know that you like Rei and all…" Michiru asked as she put her arms around the Rei's shoulder.

"It… was actually. I didn't look much but I tried to be gentle as… as I took that bath…" Rei's face was now beet red.

"So you do like her? As in more than a friend?" inquired Ami. Usagi then sat at the foot of the bed, chewing the chocolate that she got from the desk. Usagi's head followed the conversation of the three.

"I… don't… know… Maybe?" Rei looked down as she answered.

"It's okay to get confused about these things, Mina. I for a fact was so confused when I met Haruka," Michiru answered honestly.

"Really?" Rei asked as she put her head on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru then nodded.

"It's okay with us if you two hit it off," Usagi added as she chewed half of the chocolate.

"That is true, Mina. So don't think that we will abandon you if you make a move on Rei," Ami added as she picked up the foil from Usagi's chocolate.

"But I don't think that she likes me _that_ way," Rei whimpered as she hugged Michiru more.

"You know what Mina, maybe Kami has a plan with the both of you. Maybe that's why you switched bodies," Michiru answered the miko in a soft voice. Usagi and Ami nodded.

"Just go with the flow. Maybe something good will happen," Ami added.

"Just don't be scared to approach us if you encounter problems with Rei. We love both of you!" exclaimed Usagi as she walked towards Michiru and Rei, hugging the miko after she sat down beside her.

"Thanks guys!" Rei beamed.

A slight ruckus was heard at the door of Rei's room. Ami opened the door and saw Minako and Makoto carrying a slumped Haruka on their shoulders. They entered the room then put Haruka down on the bed.

"What happened to Haruka?" Rei asked the two, who was now resting at the foot of the bed.

"She ate too much chocolate and she suddenly lost her energy midway on running up the shrine steps. We had to carry her all the way here!" Makoto's hands were all over the place as Minako sweat dropped.

"That's what you get when you eat that much chocolate my love," Michiru chuckled as she sat beside the short haired blonde.

"How many did she eat?" Ami inquired as she checked the vital signs of Haruka.

Minako lifted seven fingers to show the others how many chocolates the short hair blonde has consumed.

"But I ate NINE chocolate bars and I'm still fine… oh make that ten," Usagi answered as she licked her fingers for the traces of chocolates she just devoured a while ago.

The others except Haruka, who was still slumping at the bed, sweat dropped. Michiru suddenly saw the time at the clock and gestured to Ami.

"Hey Mina and Rei, go get ready and then we will escort the two of you to the restaurant," Ami looked at Rei and Minako as she pointed towards the clock.

Rei and Minako then stood up and got ready for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D and I know the story might be confusing at times but when I say Minako, it means Rei inside Minako's body and vice versa… :D

* * *

Rei was fidgeting at the back seat of Haruka's car. Minako noticed this and took Rei's hands and interlaced it with hers as she whispered, "It's gonna be okay, Mina. I trust you. His not much a talker anyway so don't worry. Just do not forget what we talked about earlier." Minako then smiled at Rei, who was now blushing. Minako then proceeded to look at the passing backgrounds on her side of the window.

'_She didn't let go of my hand. I hope I won't let her down. I'll definitely do my best for my Rei!'_ Rei thought as she squeezed Minako's hands more.

Minako noticed this and looked at Rei again and smiled. _'Please guide us Kami. I really trust Mina, it's just that I don't trust my dad, especially those who surround him. I hope nothing bad happens to my Mina,'_ Rei thought as she quietly sighed.

Michiru and Haruka were intently watching the two through the rear view mirror. They both smiled and Haruka interlaced her fingers with Michiru's. _'Fight for what you feel, girls. No matter what the outcome is,'_ the short haired blonde thought as she glanced upon her very own princess.

"We're here!" Haruka exclaimed as she parked inside the vicinity of the restaurant's lot. She glanced at the mirror and saw Makoto parking behind her car. Haruka then got out of the car and opened Michiru's door as Rei and Minako stepped out of the car separately on both sides. Makoto then waved to the four as Usagi and Ami were getting out of her pickup truck as well. It took them an hour and a half to reach their destination as the restaurant was located in an almost secluded spot.

The restaurant was located at the center of a big lot and it will take about 2 to 3 minutes of walking to enter the restaurant from the parking area. There were benches outside the restaurant so that the patrons can relax and enjoy the garden before or after eating. Due to the location and the private atmosphere of the place, celebrities and politicians alike love to meet up at this particular restaurant. It's very hard to get into the place without proper invitation or notice, Rei noted as she went to this restaurant a couple of times before so she had told her dad that she would be dropped off by her friends so that the inspection would be very minimal. She was surprised that her dad invited the others to dinner as well.

The other five women let Minako and Rei walk a few paces ahead of them. They thought that both girls needed some privacy before going in the restaurant. Minako continued to hold Rei's hands as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Before they could enter, Minako whispered to Rei's ear, "I trust you, Mina." Rei then blushed as she felt Minako's warm breath on her neck and stood up straight and walked inside the restaurant. Minako finally let go of Rei's hands and didn't enter the restaurant until she was with her five other friends.

The waiter saw Rei and gestured to follow her and another waiter gestured to the group to go to the opposite side where Rei was taken.

The group followed the man as Minako followed Rei as she disappeared into a corner. _'Good job, Mina!'_ Minako thought as Rei didn't look back as she walked away.

The group's jaw dropped, except for Minako, as they found themselves in a function room, big enough for 50 people, and a buffet dinner full of different cuisines from different countries. The restaurant is also famous for anything to everything that the patron asks.

The five girls turned to Minako and the blonde said flatly, "Go ahead. Eat. It's on my dad."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked Minako seriously. Everyone turned to look at Usagi with surprise.

Minako chuckled and answered, "Of course."

"Yey!" Usagi then rushed to the buffet and got a plate. The other four girls sweat dropped.

'_I hope he's not planning on something bad.'_ Minako thought as she sat by the table and looked at her friends as they inspected, smelled and tasted the buffet.

Makoto and Haruka noticed Minako just sitting at the table while they huddled at the buffet table. They both decided to go to the blonde.

"You should at least eat something while we're here," Makoto said as she sat beside the blonde.

"Yeah or at least pretend to eat," Haruka continued as she crouched at Minako.

"Everything will be fine, Rei. Trust her," Makoto added.

"I trust Mina. It's just that I don't trust _HIM_ at all. It makes me so uncomfortable leaving Mina with that monster," Minako was massaging her temples, trying not to get too stressed out.

Haruka then lifted Minako unto her feet and out her arms unto the other blonde's shoulder and said, "We know but stressing out like this won't help the situation either."

Minako sighed and made her way to the buffet table with the two taller girls.

At the other side of the restaurant, Rei finally got to the table where Senator Hino was sitting. She noticed that they were the only two (except the servers) in the room. The senator seemed to notice this and said, "I reserved the whole restaurant for you and your friends tonight. No one will interrupt us."

Rei only nodded and then proceeded to sit across the senator. Rei internally thanked all the acting classes she went through. _'I can pull this off. This is for Rei.'_ Rei thought as she pulled the napkin and put it in her lap.

The senator was putting out his cigarette as he asked, "So how are you my daughter?"

"Fine. And you?" _'He has amethyst eyes as well. So Rei got that from her dad,'_ Rei pondered as she got the menu.

"Fine as well." The senator then gestured to the waiter that they will be giving out there orders.

"…" '_Same seriousness.'_ Rei internally giggled.

"So what would you want to eat?" The senator asked as he read the menu.

'_What would Rei eat? Hmmm… I guess this one's safe. She cooks it for me,'_ Rei thought and answered, "Just the curry rice." She then puts the menu down on the table.

"Okay. Then I'll have the seafood pasta and some wine," the senator then closes his menu and gives it to the waiter. "That would be all for now," he continued.

"Why are you seeing me today? It's not my birthday," Rei asks with a serious tone. Internally, Rei was trembling because the senator has projected this grave aura that surrounded him after Rei asked the question.

"Isn't a father allowed to his daughter?" answered the senator.

"…" Rei fidgeted.

"So, how are your studies? Everything is well, I suppose?"

"It's fine."

"Do you need any money? I can give you any amount you want."

"No, thank you."

"Is your grandpa, okay?"

"He's fine. He's with Yuuchiro in Kyoto. Their finding some sponsors there."

"Who's Yuuchiro?"

"A boy who helps at the shrine."

"Is he courting you?"

"Hell no!"

"Why are you bombarding me with these silly questions?" _'I thought Rei said he was not much of a talker."_

"Isn't a father allowed to know things about his daughter?"

"…"

"Do you have any boyfriends that I should know about?"

"Wh… I don't have a boyfriend!" _'As far as I know! Rei said she doesn't even like guys. So I guess it's a safe answer,'_ Rei thought after she shouted as she begins to blush.

The senator smiled and said, "I can get you one if you want."

"N… No. I don't need… a boy… boyfriend!" Rei stuttered. _'Oh Kami! Help me! I might cause Rei some problems if this topic continues!'_

"I see," the senator's voice was flat and serious. "Is the reason behind not needing boyfriends is that long haired blonde blue eyed friend of yours?" The senator looked at the waiter as the latter gave out the dishes that they ordered.

"Wh…" Rei couldn't answer due to shock. She was gripping the napkin on her lap.

"What is her name again?"

"M… Minako Aino," stuttered Rei.

"Oh I see. I saw how both of you looked at each other before going in here. She reminds me of someone," the senator added as he swished his wine glass and took a sip of the wine.

"You're old enough to make your own choices. If you prefer her than men…" the senator trailed off as he drank his wine. "I can see why you like her." By this time, the senator smiled but had a sad look in his eyes as he puts down his wine glass.

"Does she pout?" the senator continued as he twists his fork unto the pasta.

"Yes." Rei was still gripping the tissue and tries not to look at the senator. She didn't know that she was blushing. She didn't know whether it was a good decision to tell her name to the senator.

The senator suddenly chuckled.

'_What the hell? Did he just chuckle? I didn't see that coming. Creepy,'_ thought Rei as she felt goose bumps on her arms.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the senator gestured to the plate of curry in front of Rei.

Rei tried to eat and the senator continued to eat and drink. They remained silent until the senator finished his dinner and Rei stopped eating half way of her meal. The senator then took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Just don't ever give up on her, Rei. Never," the senator then flicked his cigarette at the ash tray as he let out a smoke.

Rei couldn't answer because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to deny or confirm what the senator had said.

After a minute or two, the senator got up and put out his cigarette on the ashtray and said, "That was a nice dinner. The restaurant is all to yourselves until 1 in the morning. Go order or take out anything. It's on me." The senator then walked and stopped by Rei for a few seconds. He stood there like he was contemplating whether to hug or kiss Rei on her forehead but then he just tapped her shoulders and walked to the exit of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D and I know the story might be confusing at times but when I say Minako, it means Rei inside Minako's body and vice versa… :D

Oh and your welcome sailor-ice… :D

* * *

"Ha! It's been two days since the dinner at that restaurant and I'm still full!" Makoto said as she sat at a booth at the Crown. Her face was leaning on her right palm. "But I can't stop thinking about that sweet bread. It was the most delicious bread I ever tasted. I wish I could get the recipe!" Makoto's eyes were now twinkling.

"The soup was heavenly too! I admit, I don't eat much but I couldn't help myself that time," Ami agreed as she put down the book she was reading at the table.

"I loved all the food there! I got to taste it all! MUWAHAHAHAHA…" Usagi said and laughed evilly. Her attention was suddenly caught elsewhere when Motoki gave the double banana split with two additional scoops of ice cream that she ordered.

"You can still eat after that?" Michiru was amazed. She looked at Usagi and the ice cream several times as Motoki walked away while sweat dropping. "Now I'm convinced that you have a black hole for a stomach. You even took some take out at that restaurant!" Michiru added.

"But you took home several doggie bags too, Michiru!" Makoto exclaimed while pointing a finger at Michiru.

"Well at least, I didn't eat that much while I was there! Unlike some people who made the waiter to put all the sweet bread in a doggie bag! Three large doggie bags!" Michiru snapped back.

"But babe, you took home all the caviar and that white truffle chocolates…" Haruka was stopped as a she was sucker punched at the head. Makoto laughed and said, "Ha! Sucks to be you, Haruka!" Michiru gave a death glare to Makoto and the brunette hid behind Usagi as the latter was finishing her ice cream and was oblivious to the conversation. Ami was laughing at the three. Minako internally thanked that Rei and her sat at the window side of the booth together so that they wouldn't be caught in the middle of the ruckus that was going on.

"So Mina, how was the dinner?" Haruka asked as she sipped her milkshake while a bump can be seen growing on the back of her head.

"It was fine. He asked a lot of questions about how was school, did I need money and what not," Rei answered Haruka as she played with the last piece of cake on her plate using her spoon. Minako noticed this and intertwined her fingers with Minako's free hand and smiled.

'_She keeps holding hands with me these days. I could get used to this,'_ Rei thought as she blushed.

"What did you tell him?" inquired Minako as she too blushed a little bit as she felt Rei's hand squeeze her hand a little. "Sorry, I don't know why he was in a talkative mood that night," Minako continued.

"I said I am doing fine with my studies and that I don't need anything from him and its fine, Rei. Really," Rei stated proudly. _"I shouldn't probably tell her that he inquired about me though,'_ Minako continued to think.

"That's my princess!" Minako whispered to Rei. Rei blushed even more and squeezed Minako's hands again.

"*cough*" Makoto faked a cough and pushed Usagi to the side as to she tried to signal the others so that they can leave the two "love birds" alone without them noticing. Apparently, it worked. The two were busy with the holding hands and glancing that they didn't notice that the others left one by one. Well, Usagi was dragged by Makoto as the odango haired princess wanted to capture everything on camera but was stopped by Haruka and Makoto. After 10 minutes, Rei and Minako finally noticed that they were the only two left at the booth. The two just shrugged and went to Minako's apartment for some last minute preparations.

After cleaning up her room (actually it was only Minako who cleaned while Rei sat in front of the TV and played Sailor V), the two sat on the edge of the bed and talked.

"Just be… energetic and happy… don't be so emo… and everything will be alright!" exclaimed Rei as she held a Sailor V pose.

Minako sweat dropped. "For the nth time, Mina! I am not emo!" Minako said then face palmed herself.

"Sure you are! You're moody and always brooding. The only thing left is to throw some glitters at you then you could play that freaking emo vampire," Rei teased. Minako then gave a death glare at her earning her a chuckle instead. "Haruka and Mako were right! It doesn't suit you when you're in my body!"

Minako stooped low and sweat dropped again. "I can't do the "energizer bunny" and "I am always 100% enthusiastic in everything" mood that you do! It's too hard…" Minako said as she suddenly laid in the bed as her hands were all over the place.

"I trust you, Rei. Besides, I did a perfection impression of you so I bet you can do it too!" exclaimed the miko as she laid beside Minako.

"A perfect impression, eh? Let me see!" Minako then faced Rei. The miko give her a death glare which caused Minako's skin to have goose bumps. "I… I look like that… when I'm glaring?" Minako was taken aback as Rei laughed and nodded. "Now I know why even Haruka shuts up when I do that," the blonde continued and snickered. Rei suddenly got up, fixed her clothes and was about to walk out of the door when Minako caught her wrist and said, "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to get some water. You want some?" Rei asked. Minako then stood up and hugged the miko at the back and replied, "Oh. I thought you were already going to the shrine. Can I ask you a favor?" Minako was now nuzzling Rei's neck. Rei was trying to control herself not to turn around kiss the blonde haired girl.

'_I don't know why I'm able to muster the courage to hold her hands and hug her all the time these past few days. I feel really different. Maybe this is a residual effect of being in the body of the Goddess of Love... Ha-ha... It's like its second nature to be sweet and huggable… Ugh. That's not me. Maybe I am emo after all… Just concentrate you, baka! Just ask her…'_ Minako thought as she held the miko tighter.

Rei was now blushing as she counted to three, sighed and said, "Wh… What favor would you want me to do?" _'Please make me stay… Please… So I could hug you while you sleep…'_ Rei was pleading internally.

"Umm… Would you please stay with me tonight? I really am nervous about tomorrow," Minako replied. She felt Rei stiffen a little bit and relaxed after she loosened her hug. She was surprised when the miko turned around and cupped her face and said, "Sure my ever brooding miko…" Minako blushed as she noticed that their faces were merely centimeters apart. She was taken aback as she saw her very own eyes look at her but with Minako's enthusiasm and spirit. She internally chuckled and blushed as she felt Rei had finally noticed the close proximity of their faces. Rei was the first to let go while Minako still stood there for a few more seconds.

'_Oh Kami! That was close…'_ They both thought.

"So you want pizza?" Rei asked Minako as she took the latter's hand and walked over to the kitchen.

After eating pizza, the two slept while hugging each other.

When the morning came, Minako was the first to wake up and she noticed Rei's head was on her chest while the miko's arms were hugging her like a teddy bear. She blushed and just stared at Rei until she woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head. You have to go the shrine now to get your uniform. I'll walk you to the bus stop, it'll be faster than walking," Minako stated as she brushed a loose hair and tucked it at the miko's ear.

Rei blushed and said, "Okay."

It took them quite a while before getting up from bed as they found it hard to get up while snuggling into each other's arms. They didn't get to eat breakfast as Rei had to go already to the shrine for her school uniform. After Rei got on the bus, Minako waited for it to turn at the corner before walking towards the school.

'_I could get used to this!'_ Minako mused as she was walking. She was so preoccupied of thinking of more scenarios where she can hug or hold hands with Rei that she didn't notice a black Sedan pulled over to her side. A man with amethyst eyes can be seen as the window of the car slowly opens and said, "Excuse me, Ms. Aino Minako, but will you please accompany me for a little while and let my chauffer drive you to school after."

Rei, in Minako's body, was startled to see Senator Hino, her freaking father, go out of the car and gestured for her to ride with him. She clenched her fists and said, "Thank you for your kind offer, Sir. But I decline. My friends and I didn't have the chance to thank you for the wonderful dinner that you paid for three nights ago, so thank you." She then bowed, stood up again and walked away. She didn't get that far though as she heard the Senator say, "I would like to talk to you about my daughter."

The statement made Minako stop and cringe. Her back was still at the senator as she thought, _'What now? What does he know about Minako?'_

"It's just for a few minutes. I know for a fact that your classes won't start for about an hour. It's important that I talk to you," the senator continued as he saw Minako stop on her tracks. "Please," the man with the same amethyst eyes pleaded.

'_Please? Did he just say 'PLEASE'?'_ Minako thought. She felt completely confused. Her father did not use the word _please_. He just takes what he wants and leaves them if it gets too emotional. She found herself turning around and walking towards the car door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D and I know the story might be confusing at times but when I say Minako, it means Rei inside Minako's body and vice versa… :D Sorry if I am taking too long to update this story... :D I'm finishing up the last two or three chapters so feel free to leave a message if it takes too long for me to post it... thanks! :D Oh and thanks for the reviews! Especially to jedicaro, MinaRayeFan and DaPyro's Love for continuing to read the fanfic! :D

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring…_

"Moshi moshi. Hin… I mean Aino Minako desu…"

"Hey Rei! Where are you? Are you still at school? My parents' plane landed a few minutes ago. Did something happen?"

'_Yeah. I'm sorry I zoned out after the last bell rang. It was good that Ami noticed or else I'm would still be at school. But I can't tell you that right now. Ugh. Shit. I don't have a smaller bill!'_ Minako thought while still holding the phone and her free hand tries to open her wallet.

"Rei? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm already here at the airport. Just have to pay the cab driver. Oh. Keep the change! You have change? Thanks! Sorry… What gate was it again?" Fast footsteps then a small noise and a groan were heard from the other side of the line. "Sorry!"

"Gate 4. You're running aren't you?"

"Yeah. Be there in a sec. Bye." A panting Minako said as she ran full speed towards Gate 4.

After a couple of minutes, Minako found Rei waiting by the entrance of the gate.

"I… I'm… here… So… Sorry… if I… wa… s… late…" Minako was stooping low and panting hard. She felt like her lungs were about to burst.

"Why were you late? Are you picking up my habit?" Rei teased as she got her hanky and wiped away the beads of sweat from the blonde's face. Minako gave her another death… I mean cute glare. Rei chuckled as she continued to wipe Minako's sweat. Rei gave Minako the water bottle that she purchased earlier so that the blonde could at least quench her thirst after sweating that much. Rei then kissed Minako on her cheeks as the blonde was drinking causing the blonde to cough up half of the water she drank. Rei laughed at the Minako as she took the bottle from Rei and let the blonde wipe herself with her own hanky.

Little did they know, Minako's parents were watching from afar. They decided to approach the two after seeing Minako relax a bit and was eyeing for the two adults.

"Mina! My little princess!" exclaimed Mr. Aino as he ran towards the blonde and picking her up as he hugged her.

"Ooof!" _"Okay… Mom and Dad… Mom and Dad… Not Mr. Aino and Mrs. Aino… Can't breathe right…"_ Minako thought as tried to wriggle herself out of the bear hug. "Mom… Dad! Ni-nice to see you again!" Minako stuttered and thought, _'Nice to see you again? NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN? I should've said I missed you guys! Great! First meeting and I failed!'_

Rei then gave a concerned look at the blonde as she heard what the latter said. She mouthed '_You can do it! Go!'_ and smiled. Minako blushed. The miko didn't notice that Mrs. Aino was already in front of her.

"Hello Rei. Glad you can accompany my daughter while she picks us up," said Mrs. Aino lovingly. She then hugged the miko.

'_Do not call them Mom and Dad! MR. AINO and MRS. AINO…"_ Rei repeated to herself as she hugged back. "Oh! Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Aino," the miko stated confidently. Suddenly Mr. Aino rushed towards Rei and gave her a bear hug also.

"Mr… Dad! Stop giving Mi… Rei a bear hug! She's turning blue!" shouted Minako as she swatted Mr. Aino's arm. The man puts down the miko and laughs hard. Rei held unto Minako's shoulder and tries to breathe. "Can't help it! You two looked so cute a while ago!" shouted Mr. Aino, his hands were all over the place.

'_Just like Minako. Ha-ha. Over dramatic story telli… Wait. They saw us earlier? They were watching. Great.'_ Minako mentally face palmed herself.

'_Oh Kami. I hope they didn't notice anything weird about us…'_ Rei thought as she was still trying to catch her breath from the bear hug.

They were walking towards the exit of the airport to hail a cab when Mr. Aino spoke up again and said, "Would like to stay for dinner, Rei? After all, you accompanied my daughter here at the airport or are you needed some place else?" Both Minako's parents smiled at the miko, making her blush a bit. "Okay," was Rei's answer.

Minako then absentmindedly interlaced her hands with Rei's as they waited for their turn to get into a cab. Mrs. Aino nudged her husband and both looked at the two girls. Mr. Aino looked at her wife, smiled and nodded.

"So, you want to go to a restaurant or just order some take out?" Mrs. Aino inquired at the two.

The two girls looked at each other and Minako answered, "If you want, we just order take out instead so you two can relax at home. You had a long flight and I know you both need rest."

"Good idea, Mina! What do you want for dinner?" asked Mr. Aino.

"Whatever you would like…" Minako felt a nudge on her rib and continued, "Maybe something authentic Japanese… food? You were in England for a long time…"

"That would be great! I'll call the restaurant we used to go to when we get home. I hope they still deliver," answered Mr. Aino.

"We're next!" Rei said enthusiastically which earned her a puzzled look from the two adults. "Sorry, I was excited about the dinner," she added as she blushed. Minako chuckled.

The drive home from the airport was silent. Rei opted to sit at the front passenger seat so that the Aino's were all together at the back. Minako was fidgeting from time to time. She then looked at Rei and sighed. _'Be Aino Minako. Just for a while. You can do it! Mina trusts you!'_ Minako thought. She then put her head on her mother's shoulder who was sitting in the middle. Mrs. Aino then looked at her "daughter" lovingly and cupped her face. _'I miss my mom…'_ she thought again. Minako got sleepy all of a sudden and didn't know that she dozed off until she was woken up by her "mom" as the cab stopped in front of the their apartment's building.

After unpacking and eating, Rei helped Mrs. Aino wash the dishes at their kitchen (because Minako insisted Rei to do it) while Mr. Aino and Minako watched TV (because Rei said that they used to watch TV together every day when her parents were in Japan). They couldn't find anything interesting on the TV (actually Minako was pretending that she liked watching TV and was rather feeling bored) so Mr. Aino turned off the TV and opted to chat with her "daughter."

"My little princess sure did grow up fast!"

Minako blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"So, how are your studies?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Do you have any boyfriends that I should know about? Or is someone already courting you?"

"Boyfriends?" _'Great! I don't know what to answer this time… Oooh… An idea!'_

"Yes. B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D," Mr. Aino teased.

"Nope. Don't have one." _'HA! Take that all of you assholes that's trying to get a date with MY Angel!'_ Minako had an evil smile plastered on her face.

"How about a girlfriend then?"

'_What the fuck?'_ "…"

"So is that a "yes" then?"

"N—NO! Not at all! Why would you say that Mr… Dad?" _'Shit! I didn't see that coming!'_

"You've been calling me Mr. Dad since we were at the airport? You're really being weird today."

"Yes… W-Why would you say that I have… umm… a girl… girlfriend?" _'Great. Now I'm stuttering!'_

"Let's just say, we noticed a couple of things before and now…" Mr. Aino sing songed, stood up and walked to the kitchen and added, "Are you being weird today because Rei is here?"

"What? NO!" Minako was now really blushing. She then saw her "dad" wriggle his eyebrows at her as she took Rei's shoulder and made her peer out from the door. Rei looked at Minako quizzically then shrugged before going in the kitchen again.

'_This morning, my dad talked to me about Minako and now the Aino's are acting weird. If this goes on any further, I might snap!'_ Minako thought as slumped at the couch, she then made a small groan before she face palmed herself.

Mr. Aino went Minako's side stealthily and whispered to her ear, "Rei and Mina sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." A pillow suddenly hit Mr. Aino's face so hard he accidentally fell a few paces away from the sofa.

"I DO WANT TO KISS THAT PRETTY POUTY… WHAT? Shit! I… Umm… Sorry… Mr… Dad!" _'Shit! Now I'm dead! I just cursed, outed myself and hit Mina's dad!_

"Whats' happening there?" Mrs. Aino shouted from the kitchen. Rei peered again, chuckled at the sight of her dad sitting a foot away from Minako as he was wiping an invisible growing lump on his face as the latter was blushing like crazy as she was still gripping another pillow from the couch and was ready to throw it any second. The miko then shrugged and went inside the kitchen again.

'_What the hell? I want to kiss that pretty pouty… Fuck! Shit shit shit shit…'_ Minako thought as she gripped the pillow. _'Calm down! Just calm down…'_ Minako chanted as she put the pillow back at the couch.

"Wow! You became strong my princess!" He suddenly got up and gave Minako another bear hug.

"Can't… breathe…"

Mr. Aino lets go of Minako and goes to the kitchen while laughing _and_ skipping.

Seeing a full grown man skipping all the way to the kitchen made Minako chuckle and think, _'Now I know where Mina got her energy from… Ugh… Thank Kami! It seemed what I just said didn't register on his brain! HA!'_

Mrs. Aino suddenly went to the living room and said to Minako, "Is Rei still living at the shrine?"

Minako just nodded. Mrs. Aino continued to ask, "Is her grandfather still there?"

"He's in Kyoto with the apprentice priest. She's the only one living there until they come back and that's a week or two before they come back," Minako answered as she sat straight.

"If that's the case," Mrs. Aino turned her back on Minako went to the kitchen's door, peered and said, "Rei, would you like to stay here with us for a couple of days? Until we return to England? I mean, your grandfather is away anyway and we'd like to know you better, Mina's been talking about you a lot lately. I bet she would like you stay."

Rei then peered at the door also, looked at Minako and blinked several times, and answered, "Sure Mrs. Aino. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll call my grandfather later and inform him."

"Okay. You two go and wash up already. You still have classes tomorrow and Rei, leave your uniform here and I'll go put it on the washing machine for you so could use it again tomorrow.," Mrs. Aino said as she patted Rei's shoulder and looked at Minako and continued, "Oh and Minako, don't stay up too late playing that Sailor something that you always play."

Minako sweat dropped as Rei snickered. They then went to Minako's bedroom to get some clothes for Rei.

"Hey Rei, you still haven't told me why you were late earlier," Rei asked as she rummaged at her closet for some clothes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I just want to rest right now. I don't know how you and your dad do this every day. I'm exhausted," answered Minako and she lets out a sigh.

"Okay… Wait, how do I do what every day?" replied the miko as she handed some clothes to Minako.

Minako mimicked an energizer bunny by pretending to hit a drum located in front of her and said, "So energetic! You're like a real live energizer bunny!"

"Ha-ha! You look so cuuute my Rei-rei!" Rei shouted as she hugged the blonde.

'_She called me my Rei-rei?'_ Minako blushed.

Rei realized what she had just said and let go of Minako. She then ran towards the bathroom, leaving a frozen Minako by her room.

They both took a bath separately, earning a blush equally as they emerged from the bathroom. After the awkward silence, which lasted several minutes, they decided to go to bed. Minako wanted to sleep at the floor with a futon, because she thought it was inappropriate since "her" parents are home but Rei insisted that it was fine. Minako thought that she will lose at the argument anyway and gave up and went to sleep at the bed with Rei. They ended up hugging each other yet again. Morning came and Rei woke up with Minako spooning her from behind as her fingers were interlaced with blonde's hands. They went to school blushing and holding hands until they separated at the intersection going to their separate schools.

After their respective classes, Rei went to the shrine, cleaned up the grounds then took some of her clothes and proceeded to the Aino's apartment. To her surprise, only the adults were there.

"Mina was here a while ago but she returned to school. The librarian called her up for those overdue books that she had. We said that she should just meet us up at the grocery store since we were going there. Would you like to come?" Mrs. Aino asked the miko.

'_I completely forgot about the books! Rei will be very annoyed with me later. That I'm sure!'_ Rei sweat dropped.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," continued Mrs. Aino when she saw that Rei had just sweat dropped.

"No… I mean I would love to go with you at the grocery," Rei smiled.

The Aino's and Rei went to the grocery and as they were at vegetable section, Mr. Aino suddenly asked the miko, "Do you like my daughter, Rei?" He asked this casually as he checked a vegetable for freshness.

"Wa—What?"

"Don't be shy about it, Rei," Mrs. Aino chuckled.

"Why would you ask that, Mr. and Mrs. Aino?" _'Concentrate! Keep your face straight! Be serious…'_

"Because we saw how you treat our daughter even before we went to England. We invited you over so that we can get to know you personally. Mina's rambling about you since forever! And as we saw you two at the airport…" Mr. Aino put the vegetable into the cart as she glanced at Rei. "I, for a fact, wouldn't mind if you ended up together," he continued.

'_I was rambling about Rei? To them?'_ Rei was alarmed. She didn't know how to respond.

"For me as well. To tell you frankly, Rei, I wasn't sure about it at first but when I thought about it, it made sense. You always seem to be there when she needs you and we're thankful that you respect us enough as parents of the object of you affection and you respect her as well," Mrs. Aino was now patting Rei's head.

"Love is love my dear. You can't control who you fall in love with that is why it's okay with us. Even though we are having a tough time making Mina confess about everything. She even hit me with a pillow last night," Mr. Aino added as tried to soothe an imaginary bump on his forehead.

'_Rei likes me… that way? As in more than a friend? How dense can I get? My parents noticed and I didn't?_ _And I was even denying to myself all this time that I liked Rei? Ugh.' _Rei froze from her spot.

"Oh dear. I didn't know you were still in denial," Minako's dad was now standing in front of the miko as Mrs. Aino was on her side, looking concerned.

'_So that's why she was blushing and slumping at the couch last night and was so exhausted before going to bed! Ha-ha! She's not used to so much conversation with her involved. Ha-ha!'_ Rei thought as she tried to pull herself together.

"Well, at least the cat's now out of the bag…" Mrs. Aino teased.

"So you're okay with it? You're okay if got together?" Rei asked the two adults.

"We just told you, didn't we? You're very much welcome to our family, Rei," the two adults then hugged the miko who cried tears of joy.

'_Thank Kami that they're okay with all of this! I just have to find the courage to ask Rei out!_ Rei thought as she hugged the two adults tighter.

Minako was now walking away from the school grounds. She couldn't take her mind off of the conversation she had with the senator yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thank you for giving me a chance to talk to you about my daughter," the senator said as he closed the car's door._

"_What do you want to talk about her?" Minako was now serious. She was fighting the urge to shout at the politician._

"_Do you know about Rei's mother?"_

_Minako frowned._

"_So you know," the senator's amethyst eyes looked sad, genuinely sad. "I don't know why I am telling you this but…" he continued as he looked outside of his window. "But I really loved her mom and I still do."_

_Minako clenched her fists into a ball._

"_As you would know, I was raised in a very wealthy family and I was the only child of my parents. I was surrounded by men all my life. I was taught on how to be a man early on I was taught that power and status were everything and I wasn't taught how to love, how to really love. I was to study and get into politics and that was it I didn't care about anyone or anything. I was rich and I could do anything I wanted. I lived lavish lifestyle for a long time and then when I met Rei's mom, all of it changed. She made me angry because she wanted simple things. She didn't want to attend lavish parties or somewhere and do nothing. I know it will sound bad but she made me feel like a common person. She made me appreciate the smaller things in life. She made me look at how I was living before... She made me value what I had and not count on anyone to do anything. She made me feel like a normal human being. At first, I hated her for making me feel anything but I realized that it was hate, I love her. I love her for making me feel alive and gave me a reason to wake up each morning. She made feel truly happy for the first time in my life. So we got married and we had Rei. My beautiful daughter," Rei's dad was trying hard not to let too much emotion come out but his eyes gave him away._

"_But then her mom died. Something in me died with her so I buried everything about her inside so I wouldn't hurt anymore. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to raise a girl. I panicked so I gave her to her mother's dad. I kept to myself and just worked and worked. I shouldn't have done that. I should've been brave enough for the both of us but I was a big coward. I ran away because every time I see Rei's face, I'm reminded of her. I gave up on her and her mother. I didn't want to feel anything for a long time. And it was too late when I realized that I didn't even took the time to explain to her why I didn't come to see her mother's funeral. Why I didn't showed up on special occasions or why I opted to just see her once a year. I know she would never understand why I did what I did. But I would like to make it up to her just this once. That is why I wanted to talk to you," the senator held Minako's hands and the blonde fidgeted at the contact._

"_I didn't believe the reports that my men gave me about my daughter and the people she interacted with. I noticed that out of all her friends, you stood out. She gives you a different smile, a way happier and contented smile and she glows when you're near her. It's like she has found a reason to live a happy life and break out of her shell. And I saw it personally when you two were going in the restaurant," amethyst eyes were now reflecting something hopeful. _

" _You know, I don't want to sound like a stalker, but I had my men do some research about you and my thoughts were confirmed when I read your background and saw pictures of you with my daughter, especially when I saw you with her last month when you and your friends were at this ice cream parlor," the senator smiled. "You have her mother's aura," the politician was now looking at Minako intently._

_The blonde froze the senator's statement. 'What the hell? She sent her men to spy on me and my friends? Is that why I'm attracted to Mina? And why didn't she tell me that my dad inquired about her during dinner?' Minako was now questioning herself._

"_I know you probably won't believe me but I really love my daughter. I let my men spy on all of you because I wanted to know if she is safe. It's my way of checking up on her a couple times in a month without her knowing," the senator smiled nervously. He looked like a wolf trying to smile but with far less teeth._

"_I don't want her to do what I did. I don't want her to run away from what she's feeling about you. So if ever she confesses to you that she loves you, please be gentle with her. She looks and acts like she's the toughest person around but deep inside, she's very fragile. Sadly, she got that from me," the politician let go of Minako's hands._

"_Can you do me one last favor?" asked the senator as he saw the school's façade a couple of blocks away from the car's window._

"_Su – sure."_

"_Can I see you pout?"_

'_What the hell is my dad thinking?'_

"_Please?"_

_Minako then tries to pout. Senator Hino suddenly laughs out loud, it took him several seconds to compose himself again. He wipes a single tear from his eye._

"_What's so funny?' Minako was raising one her eyebrows._

"_I'll give you an important advice when Rei gets angry at you. Just pout," the senator laughs again before continuing, "That's what her mom used to do when I get angry or when I'm being stubborn. It always works, always. I promise you that you would get away with what you did 99.9% of the time and if ever that .1% chance that it does not work, just hug her instead after she has cooled off a bit."_

_Minako blushed._

"_I can see that you already know this. Good for you!" the senator then opens the door after the car stopped in front of the school's gate. Minako then stepped outside of the car only to be stopped once again by the senator. "One more thing Minako, please do not tell my daughter that we had this talk. I know she wouldn't believe me anyway and I deserve to be hated for what I had done to her and to her mother. I pray to Kami that she inherited her mother's heart and courage and not mine. Good day Mina," with this the senator closed the door and the car drove away, leaving a shocked Minako in front of the school._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I guess that's why Grandpa sometimes defended him when I say hurtful things about him," Minako talked to herself as she neared the grocery. "Why the hell did he do that for? You're such a coward dad! But then… *sigh* I guess I can forgive you a little this time… I wish I have mom's heart and courage too, dad…" her voice trailed as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Minako then suddenly stopped and said, "Now all I have to do is talk to Grandpa and make a move on Minako before some freaking loser makes a move first! Ha!" Minako whispered shouted and clenched her fist into a ball and thrust it to the air. _'Remember not to give in too much when she pouts!'_ Minako internally chuckled as she entered the grocery store.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D and I know the story might be confusing at times but when I say Minako, it means Rei inside Minako's body and vice versa… For those who subscribed and reviewed this story, jedicaro, DaPyro's Love, MinaRayeFan, MKW and sailor-ice and TPOLAAPOC… thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! :D

Minako entered the grocery store and it took her a few minutes before spotting the Aino's and Rei huddled up near the vegetable section of the store.

'_Why are the Aino's hugging Mina? And is she crying?'_ Minako thought as she walked towards the group. Mrs. Aino saw her and gestured for her to walk faster and she did. When Minako was near enough, Mr. Aino pulled her towards the group hug.

'_What in Kami's name is going on? Too much mushiness… makes me… itch a little…'_ Minako was fighting the urge to scratch herself and Rei saw this and chuckled. Finally after a few more seconds, the Aino's let go of the two girls.

"What was that for?" Minako inquired at the two adults as Rei was pushed by Mrs. Aino to move closer to the blonde. The blonde was scratching something on her arms and at the back of her neck. The miko saw this and took the free hand of the blonde and interlaced her fingers with the latter. Minako immediately stopped scratching and they both blushed.

"Oh nothing," Mr. Aino winked at Minako.

Mrs. Aino moved closer to Minako and whispered, "We already talked to her. It's your turn to make a move, my little princess. Just want to let you know that whatever the outcome is with you and your lovely miko over here… we will support you because we love you…"

Minako's blush turned a darker shade of red. Rei chuckled and squeezed the blonde's hand a little.

"Shall we get moving? I'm planning on having Sukiyaki for dinner…" Mrs. Aino started moving on pushing the cart as she goes. Mr. Aino followed and winked at the two girls.

…

"Hey girls… What are your plans tomorrow?" Mr. Aino asked the two girls while getting the dirty dishes on the table.

"I haven't thought about it, M… dad. I was thinking maybe I could help out at the shrine since Gra… Rei's grandfather is still in Kyoto," answered Minako.

"Maybe after checking up on the shrine, we could meet our friends and just hang out," followed Rei.

"Oh. Okay," replied the adult.

"Were you planning something?" Minako asked as she wiped the table.

"Actually your mom and I were planning to go around Tokyo tomorrow and maybe the day after that too. Is that ok with you?" Mr. Aino went beside Minako as he said this.

Minako looked at Rei and the miko just nodded. "It's okay. I have Rei to keep me company anyway," Minako blushed as she realized she blurted out what she thought instead of _'It's okay since you've been away for too long.'_

Mr. Aino saw the reaction of her daughter and whispered, "That's the spirit my dear! Go and get her!" Minako then slugged the arm of Mr. Aino, earning her a laugh instead of anger.

"We're planning to leave before dawn so both of you shouldn't get up. We'll just leave a note at the fridge," Mr. Aino then went to kitchen to hand the dirty dishes to his wife.

"We'll finish up the cleaning. Both of you should go to bed. But wash up first, okay?" Mrs. Aino shouted at the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" both of the girls shouted and went to Minako's room.

Minako was kneeling as she tries to find some clothes on Rei's duffle bag to wear for the night as Rei was sitting on the edge of the bed. After a minute, Minako found a white shirt, a short shorts and some underwear for her to wear. She then sat beside Rei and laid her head to the miko's shoulders.

Rei grinned and devil horns seemed to pop out of her head and thought, _'I think it's time to make a move!'_

"You know Rei, I'm getting used to taking baths in this body…" she then turned to Minako and took the blonde's chin and pulled it towards her, their faces only centimeters apart. "You really do have a sexy body, my Reiko… I especially like your abs… I didn't know you had such a sculptured stomach…" she continued seductively.

Minako stood up from where she sat, her body froze while gripping the clothes. "I think… I'll take… my… bath… tomorrow…" she stuttered as she fought the nose bleed as she couldn't help but think about Minako's body. _'I can't think about these things right now!'_

Rei also stood up and hugged Minako on her back and continued, "Why all flustered my beautiful miko? Are you enjoying taking a bath in my body too?" The miko was now playing with hems of the shirt of Minako as her grin becomes wider. One hand of the miko slipped inside and touched the blonde's stomach.

Minako looked petrified when Rei touched her abdomen. The miko suddenly felt suddenly nervous.

"Rei? Hey Rei! I was just joking…" Rei turned to see the frozen blonde and panicked. Minako looked petrified and blood was slowly dripping from the blonde's nose. _'Maybe my tactic was a bit harsh… Shit! What do I do now?'_ Rei thought as she tried to get her hanky on one of her pockets to wipe the blood.

After several minutes, the miko thought, _'Maybe I should call someone… She's not moving at all and her nose is still bleeding!'_ Rei panicked as she tried to eye where her phone was while still wiping the blood from the blonde's nose. _'I can't call Haruka, she'll just tease me and I won't be able to talk seriously with Michiru while Haruka is annoying her. Can't call Usa either. Ami? Nah… she'll just blush away the whole conversation! Fuck this, I'm going to call Mako!'_ she thought as she grabbed the phone from the desk.

"Moshi Moshi. Kino Mako…"

"MAAAKOOOO!"

"Wha… Mina? Why are you shouting?"

"Rei… is…"

"Rei is what? Mina? Is there something wrong?"

"…"

"Hey Mina! You're making me nervous! What's wrong?"

"Ano… I kind of joked around and now she's… petrified! She had not moved in her place for 15 minutes! What do I do?"

"First of all, what did you do to her?"

"Umm… I kind of said that I'm… getting used to bathing in her body and I… told her in a… seductive way?"

A small thud was heard from the other line and boisterous laughter after.

"Mako! I'm not joking! Rei… is petrified! Her nose still bleeding!" Rei's voice was now high pitched.

"Rei is everything alright in there? Did you shout?" Mr. Aino said as she knocked on Minako's bedroom door.

"Everything is alright, Da… Mr. Aino! We were just joking around! He-he…" The miko answered nervously. She tried to lean on the door so that Mr. Aino would have a hard time opening it if he tried.

"Oh okay then. Play nice my little kitties," Mr. Aino teased then left for the living room.

"Hey Mako! Are you still there? MAKO!"

Makoto was still laughing, after a moment she answered, "Yeah yeah, I'm still here. So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I called you!"

"Why me? Why didn't you call Haruka? She's better with this kind of stuff! And why didn't you call the others?"

"Haruka would just tease me and won't help in the process, Michiru would not be able to talk to me seriously while Haruka teases me in the background, Ami will just blush away the conversation and Usa… well you know Usa… She would just shout, 'Kawaiii'!" Rei sighed.

Makoto thought for a moment and said, "Well that's true." A small ruckus was heard from the other line. "Could you wait for one sec?" said Makoto then it seemed that she covered her phone and two incoherent voices were heard on the other line.

"Are you with someone, Mako?"

"…"

"MAKO!"

"What? Aaaa… No?"

"Then give your full attention to me! I need your help!"

"Well you're the one to blame here! Wait… I think I have a solution…"

"What?"

"Have you tried kissing her to get her out of the trance?"

Rei almost dropped the phone and said, "NO! Why would I even think of that right now?"

"Just try it! It always works on A… OUCH! (A small ruckus was heard on the background) Just kiss her!"

"Works on who?" Rei raised an eyebrow. The sounds from the other line seemed like Makoto was struggling on holding her own phone.

"Just kiss her! Never mind what I said!" Makoto's voice sounded nervous.

"Oh no no Mako! You won't get away that easily!" Rei said with an evil laugh.

"I have to go! Just kiss her, okay? Bye!"

"MAKO!" Rei gripped her phone then threw on the pile of clothes on the corner. "She won't get away with this tomorrow!" She then looked at Minako who still frozen on the spot, she noticed something and said, "At least the nose bleed had stopped." She then wiped the retaining blood on Minako's nose.

'_Oh shit oh shit… Just try Mina! Just fucking try! You've got nothing to lose!'_ the miko thought as she leaned closer to the blonde. She then cupped both of hands to the face of Minako, closed her eyes and kissed her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and stepped away from the blonde.

"Mi…na?" Minako said as she slowly got out of the trance.

'_Wow! It worked! Thank Kami!'_ thought Rei as she felt a sudden rush of heat on her face.

"Rei? I was just joking… I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…" Rei then hugged the blonde and nuzzled on the blonde's neck.

"Did you… just kiss me?" asked the blonde as she hugged back.

"Yes… Mako said… it would work… I didn't know what to do… because you froze and… I called her for help…" Rei said as she gripped Minako's shirt tighter and continued, "I'm sorry… about teasing you…"

"Oh," was all the blonde responded. She then stepped back, looked at Rei then hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath.

'_I hope she's not angry with me…'_ Rei thought as she touched her lips and watched Minako go to the bathroom.

After an hour and a half, Minako got out of the bathroom fully clothed and was in deep thought. She then gestured to Rei that it was her turn to take a bath. The miko stood up from the bed and tried to talk to the blonde as the latter was still drying her hair with a towel. "Ummm… Rei… about what happened earlier…" the miko said.

Minako didn't respond immediately so Rei then turned to the bathroom to take a bath. The miko felt like bursting into tears until finally before she could enter the bathroom, Minako responded, "Let's talk about it after you wash up, okay?" She saw the blonde was gripping the towel and her hands looked like they were shaking.

"Okay," was the nervous reply of the miko, she then went to the bathroom and closed the door.

After an hour, Rei got out of the bathroom, also fully clothed as she noticed that blonde was already lying under the sheets of the bed and was reading some old manga. The miko then dried her hair with a hair dryer, combed it and laid beside the miko as she looked at her nervously.

"Umm… Rei?" the miko said as she tucked away some hair on the blonde's ear.

"Yes?" was all Minako said as she continued reading the manga.

"About earlier…"

"What about it?" the blonde's eyes were still at the manga.

"I didn't mean to…"

"So you didn't mean kissing me earlier? It didn't mean anything to you?" Minako put down the manga, moved to her side so she was facing the blonde.

"It's not that… It's just…" Rei couldn't continue what she was about to say, she was panicking and her thoughts were becoming incoherent.

"It's not what, Mina?" Minako then took Rei's chin by her left thumb and index finger and pulled it so that their faces were an inch apart. "You didn't mean this…" the blonde then closed the gap between them and kissed the miko. Rei was shocked for about 3 seconds and then she kissed back. After a minute, they had to part to breathe and Rei saw Minako smiling contentedly. The miko blushed a few shades of red and the blonde couldn't help but nervously laugh a bit.

Rei then composed herself thought _'Wow! I never thought she would make the first move seriously! Well here goes nothing…'_ and said, "About your question earlier…" Rei then took pulled Minako closer to her and kissed her passionately. It lasted longer that the first one and it ended as Rei playfully bit the lower lip of Minako before pulling away and said, "Does that answer your question if I meant it?" She then smiled seductively at the blonde.

"Hmmm… No. Please try to prove it again. I didn't quite get the point last time," responded Minako as she winked and smiled at the miko. Rei complied and it took several minutes before they stopped. Minako grinned as Rei hugged her.

"I didn't think I would pull that off," Minako said as she snickered.

"Pull what off?" Rei asked inquisitively.

"Make the first move and kiss you like that. I thought a lot about it when I was in the shower and I was so nervous when I got off the bathroom that's why I didn't want to talk about it that time. I even meditated when you were in the shower…" Minako then kissed the forehead of Rei.

"So are you finally confessing that you like me too? Do you really like me that way?" Rei looked at the blonde while pouting.

"No," Minako said flatly. Rei was shocked and was almost in tears when she added, "But I LOVE you that way, Mina."

"Ow!" the blonde shouted as she was slugged by Rei on her right arm.

Rei sighed and responded, "I love you too, Rei," as she kissed the cheek of the blonde.

"HA! I just kissed Aino Minako! And now she's my girlfriend! Beat that suckers!" Minako whisper shouted as she punched something invisible in the air.

After a moment of silence, "So are you going to tell me what happened the other day? Why you were late?" inquired the miko as she circled her fingers on the blonde's collar bone.

Minako then told her everything that happened that day with Senator Hino as Rei told everything what her parents revealed to her when they were grocery shopping.

"So that's why…" Minako trailed off as she smiled and kissed Rei. "I guess we both have our parent's blessing then!" Minako exclaimed.

Rei giggled. She then positioned herself on top of the blonde, looked at her lovingly and then kissed her. After kissing and playing for dominance for a while, Rei fell asleep on top of Minako as the latter embraced her as she fell asleep also.


	8. Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D and I know the story might be confusing at times but when I say Minako, it means Rei inside Minako's body and vice versa… For those who subscribed and reviewed this story… thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! :D

The next morning, Minako woke up while still hugging the raven haired girl. She looked at it lovingly and traced the outline of the miko's face. After several seconds Rei opened up her eyes. They looked at each other intimately and as they were about to kiss…

"Mina?"

"Rei?"

They both said at the same time as they looked at each other wide eyed.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rei said as she sat and help the blonde up.

Minako then touched her face then touched the miko's face and said, "Are we? Am I?" The blonde then hugged the miko as she tried not to cry.

"I think so, Mina," she replied then she kissed the blonde passionately. Minako responded with more passion as she now straddled the miko.

"Let's go tell them!" Minako said excitedly after parting from the kiss.

Rei suddenly grew devil horns on her head and grinned and as Minako got the idea from Rei's face, she laughed and then took the miko by the hand and got ready for the day.

…

Haruka and Michiru were the first of the group to arrive at the shrine. As they were going up the stairs, Makoto, Ami and Usagi called out to them and joined the two after running a few paces up the stairs. Haruka saw Rei and Minako talking while sitting at the stairs of the temple. Haruka pulled Makoto to run up the remaining steps of the stairs and then dragged Minako to a far corner of the shrine.

"So, Mina… Did you… you know?" Makoto was winking as she tugged at the blonde's shirt.

Haruka was in front of Minako and was leaning on the blonde's face and said, "Come on! You didn't say anything about it the last time oh Ms. I-am-so-in-love-with-a-certain-Ms-Aino-Minako-that-I-won't-do-anything-indecent-to-her… Phew! That was long… Anyway, did you look this time?" Haruka was moving her eyebrows up and down as she poked Minako on her shoulder.

Minako blushed but didn't budge. The truth is the blonde was fighting internally not to laugh.

"Hey Rei! Hello? I know for a fact that you had nose bleed last night because Mina said something to you seductively!" Makoto's hands were now on her hips.

"Uh-huh and Mako told me everything!" Haruka then put her arms on Makoto's shoulder and grinned proudly.

"So how was it? Did she kiss you? IT worked right?" Makoto inquired enthusiastically.

"So? So?" Haruka added.

Minako sighed and nodded.

"I TOLD YOU! HA! I knew it! It always worked on Ami!" Makoto shouted and laughed evilly.

"Hey! I taught you that!" Haruka slugged Makoto on her right arm earning her a fake sleeper hold.

"Yeah yeah… And I paid my debt to you already, remember? I took the blame when you went home really drunk from a bar with your racing friends and a lot of girls last week! I said you went out and drank with me!" Makoto was still not letting go of the short haired blonde.

"That was great, Mako but I honestly told you, nothing happened! But if Michiru knew that there were other girls and I didn't mention it before hand… I'd be sleeping on the couch for a month!" Haruka then turned the table on Makoto and gave the brunette a sleeper hold.

"Hey, don't tell Mina this but Ami was there with me when Mina called me last night and…" Makoto was stopped on what she was telling Minako when Haruka suddenly let go of the sleeper hold and said, "BOWCHIKAWOWOWOW…" as she danced seductively on Minako.

"Hey! It wasn't like that! We were just talking…" Makoto blushed and was fidgeting.

"I don't believe you…" Haruka singsonged as she continued to dance around the brunette.

"Okay fine! We kissed and that was it!" shouted Makoto as she slugged Haruka on the head. Makoto's face went red. "We haven't even got to second base yet," she continued.

"HA!" retorded Haruka as she pointed at Makoto and felt for the invisible lump on her head.

Minako grinned widely and then snickered.

"Rei?" asked Makoto. Haruka went on the back of the brunette and gripped Makoto's shirt.

Minako looked at them evilly then snickered again. Minako's sillouhette looked like she grew two foot long devil horns on her head as her eyes twinkled evilly.

Makoto and Haruka saw this, paled and both said, "You switched souls, haven't you?"

"I will sooooo tell Ami and Michiru what you just said!" Minako said evilly as she put her hands on her hips.

"OH SHIT!" the two taller girls shouted as they suddenly slumped on the ground as Minako started to walk towards them.

Minako laughed evilly.

The two stood up clumsily and ran towards the group as Minako walked slowly, still laughing.

"MICHIRU! HEEEELP ME!"

"AMI!"

The taller girls shouted as they ran towards the group.

"What?" Michiru shouted at the two.

"They… Rei and Mina… had switched souls!" Haruka shouted as she ran.

"We know! Rei told us!" Usagi told the two taller girls.

The group then saw Minako still laughing evilly from behind.

Rei laughed while the others sweat dropped. Rei then said, "Let's go to my room and we will tell you everything." She then gestured to the group to go to her room and they followed.

Before Haruka and Makoto could catch up with the others, Minako suddenly caught up with the duo and pinched one of each of the ears of the two taller girls and said, "You both owe me your lives now!" She then laughed evilly.

The two were wincing as the blonde told them this and they just nodded. They then went inside the room of the miko and sat beside their respective someone. Makoto was blushing as Ami inquired what happened and Haruka was pouting as Michiru glared at her. Minako snickered as she sat by Rei while Usagi was looking at all of them quizzically.

After a while of joking around, Rei and Minako told everything that happened to them, from Senator Hino's confession to the unorthodox way of the Aino's to make Minako confess about her feeling for Rei.

"Wow…" Usagi's jaw dropped after she heard everything. "That's like… wow…" she continued."

"That was amazing! Kami intervened for the both of you? One of you must be really liked by Kami…" Michiru said as she looked at Minako and Rei. Haruka was smiling from ear to ear.

"Amazing!" was all Ami could say. Makoto then put her arms around Ami and gave a thumbs up on the two.

After a few moments cricket was heard from the distance.

"So when is the wedding?" Haruka broke the silence, winking at Rei.

Rei glared at the blonde.

Haruka whimpered and hid at the side of Michiru. Michiru laughed and hugged the short haired blonde and said, "Good luck Haruka, Rei is back…"

The group heard Makoto gulp, they then looked at the brunette. Rei gave her a death glare and she paled instantly. The group laughed.

"Now now, my Pyro… Go easy on them FOR NOW… Believe me, they won't be a bother for a while," Minako said while winking at Rei. She then looked coyly at Haruka and Makoto.

Haruka and Makoto paled even more. Michiru and Ami were puzzled. Usagi laughed as she poked Haruka but the short hair blonde did not budge.

After chatting and what not, the group decided to go to the Crown. As the group was leaving, Minako stopped and ran towards the temple. Rei told the group to wait up for a second and ran towards the direction of the blonde.

"Mina?" asked the miko as she caught up with her.

She saw Minako burning some incense and praying inside the temple. Rei smiled. She then went to the side of the blonde, burned some incense and thanked Kami for the intervention. They then caught up with their friends as they held hands and went to the Crown.


End file.
